Such a Mess
by FanofSlytherins7711
Summary: Follow Angelina as she juggles life in Gryffindor house and the life she lives at home. See how she copes with the mess of her separate lives as the two collide. Suck a summaries sorry! please give it a shot!
1. Familar Landscape

A/N Thank you for giving my story a chance. I really appreciate it. This is my first story in years, so please take you time to give me a review. In your review be constructive! This story is an Angelina/Montague story. I will be switching between Montague and Angelina for POV's just as a heads up. Here is the first chapter to Such a Mess. Again thank you in advance to reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter worlds, character, or any of it. Just borrowing them for my own amusement. This Disclaimer is for the WHOLE story.

Angelina's POV

Chapter 1

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Wake up Angelina we need to get to the platform!" said my mother from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Okay I'm up!"

Groggily, I opened my eyes trying to wake myself up properly. Stretching I looked around my room. The room was fairly empty. Most of my things were in my trunk ready to leave. Still up on one wall was my Arrows Quidditch poster. Next to the poster was two separate picture collages, one was full of pictures with a younger version of myself. The second collage was a more updated one. These pictures had pictures of my friends. In the center was a picture of my Quidditch team taken right after winning the Quidditch Cup last year.

After blinking several more times and a big yawn, I finally sit up and get out of bed to get ready to go. Getting dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt, I headed for the door. Once downstairs my mom took my right hand as I held tightly to my school trunk with my left, and we apparated right onto the platform.

"Enjoy your year sweetheart. Keep your grades up. I will see you at Christmas!" said my mother giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I will mom, goodbye" I replied giving her a short hug and headed for the train.

I couldn't wait to see all my friends I had not seen them very often this summer. I headed towards and usual compartment. Shoving past people, I finally was able to settle into our compartment being the first one to arrive.

A few moments later, my best friend Alicia Spinnet opened the compartment door. Her long blonde hair was half pulled up. I jumped up immediately and gave her a hug.

"Leesh, I have missed you so much! How was your summer?"

"I have missed you as well, but really I don't understand why you never came over, I invited you like 10 times! "

"I know my parents wouldn't let me." I mumbled hoping to change topics as soon as possible.

Sensing that I didn't want to talk about it Alicia start gossiping about everyone she had seen on her way to the compartment. Several minutes later, Fred Weasley and his twin brother George walked in with their best friend Lee Jordan.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite and might I add sexy as hell Chasers, how is going girls?" Fred said and winked at us giving us his most cheesy smile.

"Honestly Fred, save your charm for girls that might actually fall for it." I replied rolling my eyes in the process.

"Speaking of chasers, where is Katie?" questioned Alicia.

Surprisingly Lee answered, "Oh she told me to tell you all she would meet us back here, she had to go to the Prefect meeting."

"Shit! I totally forgot, see you all later!" rushed Alicia as she ran out of the compartment.

Finally the boys settled in and began discussing random things and just joking around. And if you ever need a joke these are boys to be around. I sat back and just listened to them. Lost in my own thoughts about the upcoming year I didn't even notice the time that had passed when the compartment door finally opened again.

"About time you two got back, I was worried you were going to leave me with the boys for the.." I began before I was cut off.

"What are you doing in here, Warrington?" Fred said furiously, "This is our compartment, its full go find the rest of the snakes this compartment here is full"

"Watch your mouth, Weasley you are talking to a Prefect. I am not here to associate with you anyways, I am here to deliver a message to Johnson and get the hell out of here." He scoffed, throwing me an envelope. I quickly grabbed the envelope and set it on my lap, waiting to open it until after he left.

"But Johnson, if you get tired of being around these "boys" and want to spend time with a real man you know where to find me." Warrington said smoothly, and with a wink walked out.

All three boys jumped up and ran to the door furious. As they were yelling down the hallway, I took the precious seconds to glance at the note.

_Meet me in __**our**__ compartment in 5 minutes –G_

I stuff the note in my pocket before the boys could get a look at it. Luckily they were still yelling profanities down the hallway.

"Honestly guys, he just does that to get a rise out of you. " I stated "I have to go, Courtney wants to see me"

"Why would Warrington deliver a note from Courtney Angie?" George questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe he wanted to try to start a fight with you. It doesn't matter I will be back later, I better go find Courtney." I lied quickly. Hoping the boys wouldn't bring it up with the 6th year Ravenclaw. I got up and walked out of the door before they could question me any further, I began to walk down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But what if we aren't in the same house?" a scared looking 11 year old Angelina asked. "We will still be friends right, Graham?"

A dark haired boy replied, "I don't know why you are worrying Angelina, we will both be Slytherins it's obvious."

"But what if?" I whispered. No one else in the compartment was paying us attention.

"Stop worrying, next year this time we will still be sitting here in our compartment laughing at how ridiculous you were being."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From then on, that compartment near the back away from the crowds became **our** compartment. Even though we never did sit in that compartment laughing like he promised, it still became a meeting place.

I finally reached the compartment and took a deep breath preparing myself to enter.

"Angie!" said Alicia tapping my shoulder. I jumped a mile high.

"Whoa, Angie didn't mean to scare you. Where are the boys? Why are you clear down here? Katie and I were heading back to the compartment"

"Oh, yea I had to get out of there. You left me with just the boys. You know how they can get." I stated.

"Okay well let's head back then, I haven't gotten to see them yet." Katie responded

"You girls go ahead I'll catch up, I just need to grab something quick."

"Alright see you in a little bit, Angie"

As they walked away, I took another deep breath. I hated lying to my friends, but sometimes it was necessary. When it concerned him, it was always necessary. I finally stepped into the compartment. There sat a dark haired Slytherin wearing dark jeans and an emerald green button up shirt. As I entered he looked up at me.

"Honestly Johnson, still associating with the same sort? I at one point would have thought better of you. "

"Well, _Montague_, they are much more entertaining than you that is a fact."

He stood up and walked directly towards me. His steel blue eyes bore into me. I started to back away until my back was up against the compartment door. He stood about a foot from me just staring at me.

"W-What did you want?" I stammered out.

"My mother wanted to congratulate you on your OWL results. She gave me this to give to you. Since you didn't come attend dinner with your parent's last week." he replied almost bored. After passing me the package he backed away.

"Give your mother my apologies for missing, and my thanks. Is that all? Did you really need to send Cole for me to come get this? You could have at least just sent Candace." I replied sounding annoyed.

"Well, that was his idea, he wanted to get Weasley all wound up. Plus Cole would never let me send his twin into a lions dens alone." Montague countered sounding amused.

"Just owl it to me next time." I stated and left the room.

Walking back towards my friends, I let out a sigh of relief. The uneasy feeling finally subsiding, I stepped back into my compartment. Ignoring my friend's questions, they finally went back to what they were doing. I joined in when needed, but my mind was preoccupied the rest of the train ride. If the train was any indicator this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Long Gone and Moved On

_A/N First thing, THANK YOU for all your reviews! It was awesome to have such positive feedback on just the first chapter. This chapter is a little bit different than the first one. Need you to meet a few characters and get them into the school year. Enjoy getting to know Montague and all his friends! _

Chapter 2 Long Gone and Moved On

Montague's POV

Letting out a breath, I had no idea was holding, I watched her leave. Why didn't my mother just send the package with her parents? Instead she told me to hand deliver it as if it was the most important gift ever. Figuring I had given her enough time to get away, I decided to head back to my own compartment.

The walk down the hallway was uneventful, most everyone had settled into their compartments for the long ride. Finally reaching my own compartment, I open the door and sat down.

"What took you so long Monty?" my best friend Cole asked.

"Don't worry about it Cole. I did what my mother asked now she can get off my ass. No reason to talk to Johnson now unless it is to throw insults her way for Quidditch."

"Why didn't you just owl it to her, Monty? Would have saved you from having to talk to her." scoffed Candace, Cole's twin sister. If I disliked having to talk to Johnson, Candace loathed it.

"My lovely mother told me I had to hand deliver it. Funny you say that though, Johnson told me to either send it by owl, or send you instead of Cole next time." I answered.

"Will you two just get over yourselves? You act like she killed your pet." Cole added, rolling his eyes. "She isn't the worst person in the world, she is just a Gryffindor."

I had no time to respond. At that moment our compartment opened. Looking over, I was happy to see a few of our other friends. Savannah Yaxley was the first through the door and sat down next to Candace and began to chat merrily. Behind her walked in Adrian Pucey, who sat down next to Cole.

With more people in the compartment, we dropped our previous conversation. I sat back and got lost in my own thoughts. I was processing the previous conversation. Did Cole have a point? Do we need to get over ourselves? She is the one that went and decided Gryffindor and all those losers were better than us.

"Monty, stop brooding over Merlin only knows what, and tell Adrian that you are in fact NOT Quidditch captain." Cole said, snapping his fingers in my face.

"Adrian, I am in fact not Quidditch captain." I replied lazily.

"Then WHO is? Derrick and Bole both said they weren't, leaving the three of us and Malfoy. Do you really think they gave it to Malfoy?" rushed Adrian.

"Good point, I doubt it. I don't know Adrian, maybe Snape will let us know when we get there. Hope he tells us soon, we should have this in the bag this year! Gryffindor will be missing a decent keeper." Cole added.

The rest of the train ride ended up being fairly uneventful. We discussed Quidditch for a good portion of it as well as compared what classes we hoped to be taking this year. As well as how excited we were to have open periods. Finally the train came to a stop and we made our journey up to Hogwarts, through the torrential rainfall. We all entered and took our usual seats, drying ourselves off waiting for the feast to begin. The sorting hat did his little song, and started sorting all the first years.

"I swear the first years get smaller every year. Are these parents not feeding their children or what?" I whispered to Cole.

Cole was about ready to respond when Candace cut in.

"They are the same size as always, maybe if you two weren't the biggest in our year you wouldn't feel like they are tiny."

"Are you calling me fat Candace?" Cole mocked.

"Absolutely brother" winked Candace, "Graham on the other hand just has filled out in muscle and is now gorgeous."

"UGH, he's my best friend Candace seriously!" Cole said with a sour face.

Candace chuckled, "That look right there is exactly why I put you through the torture. He is like another brother Cole. You just make it to easy!"

We all stopped our talking as Dumbledore rose to give his start of term speech. I tuned him out a little bit, the speech always included the same things. I must have zoned out, because before I knew it my eyes had landed on her. She was just sitting there listening contently to Dumbledore's speech. She was sitting next to that blonde girl that she was never seen without. Across from them were the Weasley twins, and their friend Jordan.

Out of nowhere her face went from content to absolutely horrified. What would make her attitude change so drastically? Right when I started to consider this I saw fingers snapped in front of my face again.

"Monty! Did you HEAR that?" Cole snapped.

"Wha?" I began.

"NO QUIDDITCH! Seriously what is Dumbledore thinking?"

I was about to respond, when the ceiling let out a loud rumble and the Great Hall door burst open.

A rough looking man with a staff stood in the doorway. He made his way up to the front of the Great Hall and shook Dumbledore's hand. After he sat down Dumbledore turned back to us.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

"Moody, as in the former auror?" I questioned.

"Must be, another year another Defense teacher. He at least looks like class might be interesting." stated Adrian.

Finally Dumbledore started speaking again. He said something about a Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year. After which Fred Weasley make a loud comment, drawing attention to him. After that commotion settled down Dumbledore continued to explain the rules of the tournament.

When Dumbledore explained the age restrictions, I realized only 7th years and select 6th years would be able to try. End of October was when the tournament would start. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Johnson's dark eyes looked excited. She just made the cut, her birthday is in October. It appeared she would be entering.

I then looked to my own friends. Cole and Candace would be old enough, along with Savannah and myself, but Adrian would not be. Each one according to their facial expressions looked to be considering entering.

Finally Dumbledore sent us to our common rooms. Everyone was talking excitedly about this tournament. You could tell this would be the center of attention for the next few weeks at least.

"I think I will enter." claimed Cole.

"Better you than I, it is a shame that it takes the place of Quidditch. I guess that explains why we have no Quidditch captain." I replied.

When we entered our common room we went to a corner with a couch and a couple of chairs. We watched the new Slytherins get a tour and sent promptly to bed. Most of the younger years were already sent to bed. Only 4th years and up were still in the common room for the next hour or so. Finally, the 6th years were the only ones left. We knew we didn't have class tomorrow. We had to have our individual meetings with Snape.

"So Cole is going to enter who else is going to try?" I questioned.

I looked around to all the 6th years, which were now all siting around catching up. We all went around and each said if we would or not. Cole and Miles Bletchley were the only ones going to enter. Adrian, Rachael Nott, Terrance Higgs, and Victoria Rosier were all too young to enter. Not that any of them would have entered anyways, except maybe Adrian. Candace, Savannah, and I had all decided we didn't want to enter. So discussion turned to other 6th years that might enter.

"Any Ravenclaw 6th years you can think of that might try?" I asked.

"A few of them, I feel the only one that might have a chance is Davies though." Victoria answered.

"Hufflepuffs are out. Seriously could you imagine a Hufflepuff being our school's champion? How embarrassing!" Rachael added.

"Okay so what about Gryffindors?" asked Cole.

"The Weasleys aren't old enough, did you see them get angry when Dumbledore said the age restrictions." Adrian said.

"What about their other friend?" Terrance questioned.

"Nope, come to think of it none of the boys our year will be old enough from Gryffindor." Victoria commented.

"Okay so what about the girls?" Miles inquired.

"I would say the only two who would even consider it would be Spinnet and Johnson."

"Yea are they old enough?"

"I'm not sure."

"Johnson is, just barely. Her birthday is in October." Candace jumped in.

"I bet she tries. She seems like the type."

"Well either way, if it is a 6th year, I think Cole and Miles have the best shot." I added.

With that we all decided it was time for bed. I stayed away thinking about the start of the year. No Quidditch, new class schedule, and a meeting with Snape about my future tomorrow. This new school year had only just begun and everything was already completely different from all the previous years.

_A/N So you get a little idea of the Slytherins in the story. I love them! They are all developing very interestingly in the future chapters! :) I know this chapter isn't as good as the first one but it needed to get you to know Montague a little bit better, along with some other minor characters! Tell me what you thought! I always respond to reviews good or bad! From here on out I am aiming for a chapter a week, but may be closer to a week and a half, just to let you all know!_


End file.
